butlerversefandomcom-20200213-history
Elastorang
Background Semeru was orphaned by poachers when he was very young, and was taken to a market where he was sold to a visiting tourist. He changed households several times over the next few years until he was liberated by the World Wildlife Federation. As they took him to a sanctuary, Semeru thanked them in English. They were startled, but Semeru reassured them that they were not hearing things. Semeru was one of the rare sentient apes, a result of an active mutation. He had picked up several languages since being taken into captivity, as well as other skills that would enable him to live well in human society. The people from the World Wildlife Fund were torn between sending Semeru back to the jungles or keeping him as a spokesman for the apes who were being persecuted. Semeru settled the debate when he suggested he return to the jungle and see if he could muster support from the other apes. It was the only thing he could think to suggest that would get him out from under the pack of bleeding heart busy-bodies who wouldn't leave him alone. Of course, when Semeru went back to the jungle, he found that he just didn't belong there anymore. It was too dirty, too humid, and lacked any sort of creature comfort (like air conditioning, flush toilets, and soap operas on TV). Plus, he actually had to put in some effort just to survive. He dodged his World Wildlife Fund minders and left Indonesia. He lived in England for a while, then the United States, and even Mexico. But he became homesick and returned to Borneo. It was during this time that he became aware of his meta-ability to stretch and manipulate his body. News of this development spread quickly, and he was eventually contacted by Doctor Simian. The old chimpanzee talked to Semeru about "ape pride" and "resisting the pink-skins." Semeru didn't buy into the politics, but recognized a potential meal-ticket when he saw one. He signed on as soon as he was able. Personality and Motivations If it were possible for an orangutan to be a stereotypical blue-collar, beer-swilling, trucker-hat wearing slob, Elastorang would be it. Semeru is quite intelligent but is very lazy, preferring to do as little as he needs to get what he wants. He sometimes feels he is caught between the two cultures of human and ape, and never really feels comfortable in either. He just doesn't seem to understand how either group perceive the world, and ends up embarrassing himself with both. The one thing he is sure of is that people (and by that he means both apes and humans) get these ideas in their heads and then take those ideas way, way too seriously. Doctor Simian gives him a place to live, a place to hang out, free cable, and spending money, and all he asks is the occasional rumble or heist. To Semaru, this is easy money compared to public appearances and speeches and bleeding heart nabobs with the World Wildlife Fund. He never wanted to be anybody's fucking poster boy, anyway. Besides, the dinks at the WWF never let him drink beer, and they interfered with his ability to keep up with The Young and the Restless... Quote “Go - go elasto-arms!” Powers and Abilities Semeru's body is composed of a highly pliable and strong substance which he is able to manipulate in a variety of ways. He is able to stretch any part of his body up to 10 meters, and can spring himself into a bouncing ball which is capable of high speeds and destructive impact. His body absorbs a lot of the impacts it receives and provides Semeru with protection from most conventional weaponry. Appearance Semeru looks like a stout Orangutan, and wears a skintight red costume with a spiral logo on each shoulder, and black pants. He really doesn't like the uniform, and prefers to go 'natural', but Doctor Simian demands that show some form of propriety. Category:Characters Category:Indonesian Characters Category:Villains Category:Sentient Apes Category:Metamorphs Category:Indonesian Characters Category:Indonesian Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Male Villains